honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Call of Duty: WW2
Call of Duty: WW2 is the 176th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the first-person shooter video game Call of Duty: WWII. It was published on November 28 2017. Call of Duty: WW2 was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Call of Duty: WW2 on YouTube "A gameplay experience that successfully turns the horrors of war into a casual shooter for everyone to enjoy!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Call of Duty: WW2 Script From the series that takes the world's most horrifying pastime and turns it into a fun game for poorly supervised twelve-year-olds, comes the return to World War Two that everyone was waiting for -- only this time there's loot boxes! Ah yes, just like my grandpa remembers it. Call of Duty: World War II Snap to attention for the most conventional Call of Duty in years, as the series returns from the mechs and lasers of its futuristic games to Call of Duty's bread-and-butter: hyper-patriotic action movies about actual historical conflicts! Where accuracy and realism are set aside for a power fantasy where you single-handedly mow down half a battalion! In the closest thing we're ever gonna get to World War Two: Dynasty Warriors. Answer the Call of Duty as you're recruited to the frontlines once again to play through yet another exclusively American take on World War II. And suit up as private Ronald Daniels, a simple country boy just trying to make it back to his best girl by taking up arms along his trusty squad of cliches, like: the good corporal; the battle-hardened asshole; the nerd; and the Jewish guy. As you push your way from the beaches of Normandy to the banks of Rheine in a series of brutal battles that could claim any character at any time -- as long as they don't have celebrity-guest plot armor! In a single-player experience that feels like they dusted off the Band of Brothers DVDs and wrote the first World War II story that came into their heads Huh, It's almost like the campaign isn't why people buy Call of Duty games... (!) Grab that rifle once again as CoD returns to a more traditional campaign experience where you'll run through the battlefield frantically picking up health packs and random guns fire bullet after bullet into waves of NPCs that barely use cover. And perform heroic actions like saving your friends and not reflexively murdering surrendering enemies until you run into a cutscene or a gimmick sequence like a tank battle; a dogfight; being a Frenchwoman; or fun times in an in-game concentration camp (!). In a gameplay experience that successfully turns the horrors of war into a casual shooter for everyone to enjoy! Because no one honors the fallen quite like Call of Duty! ''Press F to Pay Respects! Paratroop into the heart of ''Call of Duty signature multiplayer mode and witness new Call of Duty made old again as they strip out all the double jumps, wall runs and super slides! Dredge up the depths of the World War II catalogue to find enough machine guns and dish up the same old "constantly-getting-shot-in-the-back" multiplayer you know and used to be tired of! In the hopes that absence makes the heart grow fonder because aside from the new classes, modes, and perks, the social hub (which is basically a glorified loot box showroom and an excuse to play old Activision games), it's basically Call of Duty 4, with a shiny new World War II skin on it. And honestly? You could do worse. Exhume the corpse of the mode they've beaten to undeath: Nazi zombies! With another star-studded cast of zombie killers and a bunch of new systems to layer on top of an already convoluted mode, ensuring that you only play with friends. Or spend time in spectator mode, studying the map like it's homework or something. I mean, really, if this mode doesn't even have The Hoff anymore, what's the point? So lace up those army boots and get ready to charge back into the good fight, for another Call of Duty that delivers more or less exactly what you expected from it. Because let's be honest, you either stop caring about the series years ago or you've already bought it and unlocked your sick weed leaf emblem! Starring: Johnny American Boy; The Bear Jew; Commander Bullet Magnet; America's Hardest Ass; Private Probably Shouldn't Have Been Drafted; Other Guy That Was Also There; Colonal Exposition; Freedom Fighters; James Pond; and Wolfenstein. for Call of Duty: WW2 was 'Saving Profit Margin.']] Saving Profit Margin You know loot boxes are terrible and all, but seeing the garbage drops other people get is actually pretty entertaining. Haha! I hope you paid money for that. Trivia * There are Honest Game Trailers about several other Call of Duty ''games including 'Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, '''Call of Duty: Black Ops 4'' and Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Call of Duty: WW2 has a 97.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Game Fragger called the video "hilarious." The site also argued the Honest Game Trailer would be of use to the developers, writing "I hope Activision is taking notes. The game is pretty good and some of the constructive criticism in this video can hopefully lead to some improvements." Liana Ruppert of ComicBook.com wrote the video doesn't hold back. She noted the writers "weren't afraid to poke fun at the solo hero routine either for this "exclusively American take" on an event that shook the world. There was even a little punch hit to the previous Advanced Warfare in order to "Press F to pay for respects." She also highlighted the video's jabs about "the Loot Box controversy currently shaking the gaming community." With a different take, Logan Booker of Kotaku said the Honest Game Trailer covered "well-trodden ground, but then, so is the genre of historical shooters. There aren't really any surprises in HGT's take on Call of Duty: WW2, mainly because we've seen and heard it all before. Which is kind of the point." Nonetheless, Booker wrote "the trailer makes an excellent point towards the end of its "review"" in reference to the line "get ready to charge into the good fight for another Call of Duty that delivers more or less exactly what you expected from it." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Honest Game Trailers Pays Respects To Call Of Duty: WW2 ' - Kotaku article * 'Honest Game Trailers Takes Aim At CALL OF DUTY: WW2 ' - Game Fragger article * 'Call of Duty: WWII Gets The Honest Trailer Treatment - It's Brutal ' - ComicBook.com article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Activision Category:Sledgehammer Games Category:First-person shooters Category:Call of Duty Category:War games